


Five Minutes...Fifteen Hours

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Challenge drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, baby naming, papa cas, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Time to meet the baby! Prompt: First kiss
Relationships: Cas/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Five Minutes...Fifteen Hours

Castiel rushed to the maternity ward, Dean close behind as they made their way to the room where Sam had told him you were in. Sam stepped out of it just as they neared the door, a smile beaming on his face. Castiel slowed, Sam holding a finger to his lips to signal quiet.

“Sam, how is she? Is y/n okay? The baby?” Castiel's voice was frantic as he fought to keep his volume down.

“She's fine, they both are.” Sam assured him, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “It was touch and go for a minute at first, with the baby being born early, but she's holding strong. Y/n's sleeping off the epidural, she should be up soon though.”

Castiel heaved a relieved sigh, nodding.

“I can't believe I missed it, I wanted so bad to be here for her.”

“I'm sorry, Cas,” Dean spoke up, a grimace marring his lips. “I really thought I could get us here sooner.”

“I don't blame you, Dean. It's not your fault there was an accident on the I-70. And none of us were expecting the baby to come this soon.”

Dean gave a nod, gesturing toward the room.

“Well, let's go meet the newest addition to our team, shall we, pops?”

The three men walked into the room quietly, Castiel's eyes falling on you immediately. He smiled softly as he took in your resting form, his shoulders relaxing. His smile soon grew to beaming as he noticed the small bundle tucked into your arms and he stepped up to your side. Careful not to startle you, he gently brushed away a stranded of sweat-matted hair from your forehead, the familiar touch nudging you into consciousness. You blinked a few times, peaceful sleep giving way to a dull pain in your pelvis as you woke. Ignoring it, you focused on Castiel, groggily returning his smile.

“You're here.” As you spoke, the baby began to squirm in your arms and you adjusted your hold on her as you looked between Castiel and your daughter. “Isn't she beautiful, Cas? Our little miracle.”

“Yes, y/n/n, she's amazing; just like her mother.” Castiel's voice was thick with emotion as he spoke, eyes brimming with tears. “I'm so sorry I wasn't here.”

“Don't be; you're here now, that's what matters. You wanna hold her?”

Castiel nodded and scooped her up from your arms. You watched him as he rocked her gently in his arms, making soft cooing noises as she settled back to sleep. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before looking back over to you.

“Have you settled on a name yet, love?”

“I was thinking...Cassiel. She reminds me so much of you already.”

“It's perfect, I-”

Just then, you let out a shout as the pain in your abdomen suddenly felt like you were being stabbed from the inside.

“What is it, y/n? What's wrong?!”

“I don't know. Oh, God. Cas, help me, please!”


End file.
